El verano sera el final o el principio?
by hermimalfoy
Summary: Han salido de hogwarts y decidien irse de vacaciones todos juntos, merodeadores y chicas...que pasara entre ellos? que aventuras tendran? XFAS ENTRAD!
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

Este es el primer ff que hago sola y la verdad no creo k me salga muy bien, pero queria intentarlo, se que no escribo muy bien pero me gustaria k dejarais algun review, vale?, bueno aya va. Ah! Queria decir que ningun personaje es mio, sino de la maravillosa J.K.ROWLING, ok?  
  
Era el ultimo dia del curso, todos estaban con sus túnicas de gala, acompañados de sus padres en el gran comedor, dispuestos a recoger sus diplomas. Sentados a primera fila estaban Lily Evans, una chica de unos 17 años, alta, pelirroja y de unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy bonitos, era simpatica, agradable, alegre pero con una carácter muy explosivo, habia sido la prefecta de gryffindor desde el tercer años junto a Remus Lupin, uno de los merodeadores, pero habia que añadir que el no era como los demas, con el se llevaba bien. Al lado de ella estaban sus padres. En cada punta estaban sus dos mejores amigas, Arabella Fig., una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones como el xocolate y Susan March, rubia de ojos azules como el océano. Al lado izquierdo del comedor estaban los cuatro merodeadores, chicos muy codiaciados en hogwarts excepto por las tres chicas, que no los soportaban asta hacia aproximadamente un año. Empezando por la derecha estaba Peter Petrigew, un chico bajitos y algo regordete de cabello castaño y ojos negros, a su lado estaba Remus Lupin, un chico alto, de cabellos castaños claros, ojos dorados y buen cuerpo, a continuación se situaba Sirius Black, un chico muy guapo de cabellos negros azulados, de ojos azules, cuerpo atlético gracias a las practicas de quidditch y a su lado James Potter, buscador y capitan del equipo, era alto, de cabellos negros azabache, ojos marrones y lentes que le hacian parecer mas interesante.Desde el primer año de encontrarse en hogwarts, ya habian surgido los primeros rozes entre los chicas y el grupo de los merodeadores, estos eran muy bromista y desgraciadamente sus bromas siempre iban a parar a ellas, ademas de a los slytherins. Pero desde el ultimo curso habian exo un pacto, no mas bromas, habian intentado conocerse un poco mejor, ya que al salir de hogwarts ya no se verian mas. Entre ellos habia algo mas k amistad, pero ninguno reconocia nada, durante el ultimo año abian llegado a congeniar muy bien. Este verano serian el ultimo k pasarian juntos, o no..??  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Y bueno que acemos este verano chicas?-dijo sirius acostado bajo la sombra de un arbol a la orilla del lago. Pues..nosotras emos estado pensando que podriamos pasarlo juntos, no se..irnos de viaje..-dijo susan Estaria bien no?, pero donde podriamos ir?-pregunto james Mis padres tienen una casita en la playa, esta en una isla muggle se llama el caribe, yo fui ace unos años y se esta muy bien-dijo bella Pues decidido no? DE VACACIONES!!!-dijo emocionado sirius Pero..ay un pequeño problema..-dijo bella- esque no hay suficientes camas..- dijo con cara de circunstancias Por eso no ay problema verdad...-dijo james acercándose picaramente a lily, que se habia puesto un poco roja Tienes razon...-dijo ella tambien acercándose a el ante la mirada atenta de todos sus amigos.  
  
QUE PASARA??ESO LO SABRÉIS SI MANDAIS CONTESTACIONES!!  
  
SE QUE ES MUUUUUUY CORTO PERO BUENO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO, ES PARA SABER SI OS GUSTARIA QUE SIGUIERA O NO. PORFAVOR CON POCOS REVIEWS ME CONFORMO. SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUN CONSEJO O IDEA DE CÓMO SEGUIR EL FF, QUE ME LO HAGA SABER, VALE? ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS. 


	2. NOTA

HOLA SE QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO HE ESCRITO NI NADA Y OS QUIERO PEDIR MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO, AHORA ES VERANITO Y SUPONGO K VOY A TENER ALGO MAS DE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR.OS DIGO K COMO ESTAIS VIENDO ESTE NO ES NINGUN CAPITULO NUEVO,SOLO HE ENTRADO PARA DECIROS QUE MI POCA IMAGINACION Y MIS NEURONAS SE HAN IDO DE VIAJE..Y BUENO ME GUSTARIA K ME DIERAIS TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS SIN CORTAROS EH CHICAS?, JEJE. PORFAVOR ES IMPORTANTE, PORQUE A MI ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR..PERO CLARO NO SE EL QUE! ESTOY EN BLANCO DESDE HACE MUCHO..Y ESO K ESCRIBÍ OTRO PERO..EL POBRE HA TENIDO LA MISMA POBRE SUERTE QUE ESTE..LA INSPIRACI"N SE FUE ..PORFAVOR CHICAS ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS!!  
  
GRACIAS POR PERDER VUESTRO TIEMPO LEYENDO ESTA NOTA. ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS. BESOS. 


	3. Habrá sido una buena idea?

HOLA SE QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO HE ESCRITO NI NADA Y OS QUIERO PEDIR MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO, AHORA ES VERANITO Y SUPONGO K VOY A TENER ALGO MAS DE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR.OS DIGO K COMO ESTAIS VIENDO ESTE NO ES NINGUN CAPITULO NUEVO,SOLO HE ENTRADO PARA DECIROS QUE MI POCA IMAGINACION Y MIS NEURONAS SE HAN IDO DE VIAJE..Y BUENO ME GUSTARIA K ME DIERAIS TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS SIN CORTAROS EH CHICAS, JEJE. PORFAVOR ES IMPORTANTE, PORQUE A MI ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR..PERO CLARO NO SE EL QUE! ESTOY EN BLANCO DESDE HACE MUCHO..Y ESO K ESCRIBÍ OTRO PERO..EL POBRE HA TENIDO LA MISMA POBRE SUERTE QUE ESTE..LA INSPIRACI"N SE FUE ..PORFAVOR CHICAS ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS!

GRACIAS POR PERDER VUESTRO TIEMPO LEYENDO ESTA NOTA. ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS. BESOS. 


End file.
